This invention relates to a novel display system for expeditiously arranging and for displaying salable goods, and to a novel method for producing such a system.
There are prior art devices comprising permanent structural configurations for attaching a workpiece to a structurally fixed panel or board. For instance, interchangeable signs, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,118, comprise structural components, such as an outer frame, a background section, and numbers, letters, or symbols attached thereto which are replaceable or interchangeable. Signboards for peg letters are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,647 which comprise two identical back-to-back waffled panels of thin sheet material, each panel having raised dimples separated by regularly-spaced horizontal and vertical grooves, each with a peg hole centered in each dimple. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,873, display panels are described which present an adhesive surface to which sheet-like articles may be securedly mounted thereto. Once secured, the articles may be removed, without damage, by pulling off the article from the panel. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,539, a Pegboard composition is described comprising a body secured to a sheet of resiliently-deformable material, with a plurality of similar apertures therethrough arranged as a regular lattice of intersecting rows and columns. An elongate pin formed of a character, and having a lateral dimension greater than the largest lateral dimension of an aperture, can be pushed through one of the apertures and be firmly gripped by a resilient deformation of at least a sheet.
"Pegboard," which is a registered trademark of Masonite, is a perforated particle board product comprising a rigid, resilient particle board material containing a plurality of apertures which, in combination with display support members capable of being securedly mounted within the apertures, can support salable goods in selected positions on the board for display purposes. These display support members can include, for example, display hooks, display arms and the like. The apertures are arranged in the Pegboard structure in a plurality of rows and columns. Attachment of salable goods onto display support members connected to conventional Pegboard material is an inexpensive and preferred way of presenting such goods to the public in a retail outlet. Unfortunately, arranging display elements onto conventional Pegboard in a neat and orderly fashion is a time-consuming process which requires a great deal of merchandising knowledge in order to properly present the goods to customers.
Therefore, a need exists for a display system in which salable goods can be presented to the public in an appealing, eye-catching manner, without requiring substantial skill and a substantial amount of set-up time for arranging such a display.